New Arrival
by m00ka Boo
Summary: YAOI RayXBryan TalaXKai MPreg Ray now lives with Bryan, Tala, and Kai. Him and Bryan get it on and something happens to Ray...HE'S PREGNANT! Bryan's surprised and starts talking to Ray's swollen belly, and Kai and Tala are going nuts on the new arrivals!


Bryan slid his hand up Ray's shirt. Nipping at Ray's bottom lips. The neko jin moaned with joy. "Bry...oh Bry," he whispered into the russian's ear and the bit it softly. Bryan was able to smile and reached into Ray's pants. "You like that don't you?" he smiled. Ray nodded and wrapped his arms around his lover. "I do, I do." 

**(The Next Day)**

"How was your sleep Bryan?" Tala asked the Russian who was preparing coffe for himself. "Sleep peacefully, duh," he said. Tala rolled his eyes. "Dude don't be stupid my room is right next to yours and I heard you and Ray doing it last night, don't play dumb with me!" Tala snapped.

Bryan rolled his eyes. "Oh and I'm sure you and Kai never did it either?"

Tala's face turned red, red as his hair. "Yah but Ray is two years younger than you!"

"So," Bryan said taking a sip.

"Kuznetsov Dang it! Shut up! What do you there his parents are gonna do when they find out about what you and Ray did! They'll get a restraint!" Tala snapped. Bryan's eyes lit up.

"Ray doesn't have parents Ivanov! Remember they died!...so he's living with us for a while," Bryan said. Tala gasped. "Since when!"

"Since yesterday when I found out Mariah kicked him out of her house, I wanna beat that brat for that," Bryan explained.

Ray appeared in the doorway rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Good morning Ray-kun," Bryan smiled. "Mornin," the neko jin moaned.

Ray grabbed a glass of milk and started to walk back up to his and Bryan's room when Bryan rapped his arms around his tiny waist and pulled him in. "Bry," Ray moaned as the Russian nuzzled his kitten's neck. Tala just rolled his eyes and got back to his paper.

"Bry...thanks for letting me stay last night," Ray said. Bryan rolled his eyes also. "Baby, you can stay here for as long as you want," Bryan said. Ray smiled as he took a sip.

"Tala!!!" a shout was heard. The fiery red head slammed his head against the table.

"Something the matter Tala?" Ray asked.

"Boyfriends here," the Russian complained. Ray was a little puzzled why would Tala be sad that his boyfriend was here. Ray would be happy if Bryan appeared to his doorstep.

Tala got up and walked into the living room. He opened the door to see Kai there smiling. Tala was a little scared at the site but then noticed Kai was holding something behind his back. "What's behind your back Kai?" he asked.

"Are you still mad at me?" Kai asked all inoccent. "I'm sorry you caught me kissing Brooklyn three days ago, I was drunk, I've been trying to call you but you never picked up, please forgive me Tala-kun, oh please," Kai said pulling out a big white wolf stuffed animal. It looked more like a wolf crossed with a bear. But Tala went all gaw over it and snatched it out of his boyfriend's hand. "Okay but next time you get drunk and start heading for another man I'll jump in the way and you'd better kiss me!" Tala pointed out. Kai nodded and pressed his lips upon Tala's soft ones.

Bryan and Ray watched from out of the corner as the other two sat down on the couch and started to make out.

Bryan poked Ray on both sides of his stomach cause the neko jin to jump and sqeak. That's when Kai and Tala broke there kiss. "Get a room you love birds," Bryan laughed. The two on the couch chuckled.

"Bry-Bry...why'd you do that?" Ray moaned. Bryan rolled his eyes. "I love you kitten," he said changing the subject. "I love you too," the neko jin replied. Bryan hugged him.

**(A few months Later)**

Bryan awoke to the sound of the toilet flush and then someone barfing. He turned to his side and noticed Ray wasn't with him. "Ray?" he said puzzled.

He stood up only wearing boxers to bed and peaked into the bathroom to see Ray beside the toilet curled up in a small ball on the floor. The eighteen year old boy moaned not noticing his boyfriend was at the doorway.

"Ray! Are you okay!" Bryan said worried. Ray looked up and saw his boyfriend's worried grey eyes. "Just a little sick that's all," Ray said still laying down. Bryan sat down next to him and pulled his boyfriend into his arms. Caressing the poor boy.

Ray closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Kai came across the two in the bathroom. "What happened?" he asked. Bryan looked at poor Ray. "Oh he's just sick," Bryan said combing through Ray's long hair with his fingers. Kai gasped. "Dude, I think Ray's more than just sick, I remember him telling me a month ago that his stomach really really hurt, you should take him to the doctors as soon as he wakes up," Kai exclaimed. Bryan looked confused but nodded.

As soon as Ray woke up they got in the car and started to drive to the doctors, Ray slept almost the whole way there.

"So what's are you here for?" Dr. Jay asked. Ray rubbed his stomach. "Well My stomach has been hurting for a while and I've been puking for a few weeks I guess, Doctor," he said a little confused. The Doctor nodded as she turned the page to her clipboard. "I see," she mumbled.

Bryan sat out in the lobby reading a magazine. It seemed like hours have passed when Ray finally came out of the room shaking. "Ray! Are you okay?" he said biting his lower lip and grabbing his coat. He put it on and zipped it up and headed out the door. Bryan grabbed his and followed.

"Ray! What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Nothing," Ray repeated turning away.

"Ray...I can tell when somethings wrong with you and somethings wrong with you, tell me right now!" Bryan snapped. Ray turned around and took Bryan's hands.

"Fine...but please don't get mad at me, please," Ray said quietly.

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "I won't why would I be mad at you?"

Ray took a deep breath. "impregnanat," he quickly said and burried his face into Bryan's jacket. "Wait what Ray, I couldn't understand you!"

Again Ray turned his head and took another deep breath. "I-I'm...pregnant Bry, we're gonna be parents," the neko jin said. The poor boy was too scared to even look up at his boyfriends face.

But then water drops started to hit Ray's head. That cause Ray to look up and see Beyan crying. Ray gasped and Bryan pulled him into a hug. "Is it...m-mine?" he asked just to make sure. "Of course it's yours Bryan, and mine," Ray said.

"But wait your a male, how can you get pregnant?" Bryan asked. "I'll tell you in the car.

So while they headed home Ray told Bryan how a male like him got pregnant. As you know Ray is not 100 percent human. When a male neko jin gets with a human male something happens to the neko jin's body. See a long time ago female neko jin started to die from a weird sickness, somehow the male's bodies changed making them to be able to create a child insode there bodies.

Bryan understood all of this and was now going to be happy to have a son or daughter

* * *

Author: After a couple of months Ray get a bump and Bryan starts talking to it!!!

Comment please


End file.
